This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Applications for use with payment networks are known. The applications include a variety of different functionalities, often based on inputs from users of the applications, whereby the applications return one or more outputs, such as webpages. After these applications are developed, but prior to releasing such applications, for use by consumers, or other parties associated with the payment networks, the applications are tested to ensure functionalities of the applications work as intended. The testing is generally constructed from screen recordings from use of the applications, by which test engineers define procedures to exercise at least a portion of the functionalities of the applications. When the testing reveals faults, the applications are revised or modified to eliminate the faults, and in some instances, alter the intended functionalities of the applications. Once released, the applications are generally used by consumers, or others, to interact with one or more payment networks. On occasion, the applications are subject to revisions, whereby certain functionalities are added, omitted or altered. After such revisions, the applications are often, but not always, subjected to additional testing, which may be the same and/or different from that of the applications' pre-release testing.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.